


Come the Morning (Traducción)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek ve la erección matutina de Stiles. Torpeza, ternura y finalmente algo ocurre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come the Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437073) by [thatonewritergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonewritergirl/pseuds/thatonewritergirl). 



> **Nota de la traductora:** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, gracias a thatonewritergirl por permitirme traducir su fic!!!
> 
> Por ahora solo hay dos capitulos de este fic, en cuanto vayan publicando más los ire traduciendo ^^

Son las once y media de la mañana. Derek lo sabe porque ha estado debatiendo en ir a ver a Stiles durante la última hora y media. Después de todo es sábado y Derek sabe cuanto valora Stiles dormir. Sin embargo, el kelpie no va a parar y Stiles le ha estado siguiendo la pista. Al menos es lo que ha dicho que ha estado haciendo. Escala hasta la habitación de Stiles, Derek está agradecido de que Stiles ha seguido su consejo y ha movido el escritorio de la ventana, no más aterrizajes torpes. Hay un movimiento de la cama y Derek mira, sorprendido. Son las once y media, joder. 

—¿Derek? ¿Qué... qué haces aquí? ¡Es demasiado temprano!

Derek mira por error cuando Stiles se sienta. Su boca se seca. Stiles podría estar medio dormido, pero el pequeño Stiles no lo esta. Y tampoco es pequeño.

—Dijiste que tenias información... ¿Sobre el kelpie? ¿Has estado investigando o no has hecho nada? —La voz de Derek sale un poco más bruscamente de lo previsto.

—No... quiero decir, sí... quiero decir... sólo dame un minuto, ¿de acuerdo? Acabo de despertar —Stiles saca su teléfono de los pantalones vaqueros del suelo y lo desbloquea— ¿Quieres capturarlo? Vas a necesitar un cabestro estampado con la señal de la cruz. ¿Quieres acabar con él? Hierro. Sin embargo, tienes que tener en cuenta que si lo secuestras y le dices que cambie, vas a tener un escoces cabreado en tus manos y en ese punto, me gustaría mas tener el kelpie.

Derek sólo asiente y mira su teléfono, asegurándose de que tiene toda la información que necesita— Escocés. Derecha. Entendido —Evita mirar a Stiles, y ciertamente no más allá de su ombligo— Voy a llevarle a Deaton.

Se ha ido antes de que Stiles tiene la oportunidad de decirle adiós.

Stiles se estira, su camiseta subiendo hasta su estomago. A medida que tira de ella hacia abajo, él lo ve— Oh mierda —Su polla muy interesado salia por la cinturilla del pantalón del pijama.

Ya han pasado dos semanas y Derek no quiere hablar con él. Stiles lo ha intentado, en varias ocasiones, haciendo de todo, desde las burlas a la casi absoluta mendicidad, pero es como si no existiera. Por supuesto, Derek no lo puede evitar para siempre. Tienen las juntas de la manada, y no es como si Derek vaya a tratarlo de manera diferente. Eso seria como alterar la dinámica de la manada. Pero es como si estuviera siendo demasiado agradable. Y Stiles sabe porqué. Derek vio su polla. Realmente no hay ninguna otra razón. Derek vio su polla y está tratando de no hacer las cosas más difíciles, pero él está incomodándolo tratando de no hacer que sea incomodo. No debería ser extraño. Después de todo, un montón de chicos ven las pollas de sus amigos. Está bien. 

Excepto que no lo está.

Él se acerca a Scott después de la práctica de lacrosse. Stiles lo va a llevar a casa y es fácil de asegurarse de que son los últimos en el vestuario.

—Tu ya has visto mi polla, ¿verdad?

Scott se le queda mirando como si tuviera tres cabezas— No estoy del todo seguro de que me guste a dónde va esto.

Dejando escapar un gemido de frustración, Stiles lo intenta de nuevo— Mira, sólo necesito saber si has visto mi polla antes.

—Stiles, hemos sido amigos desde que tenia tres años. ¿Qué piensas?

Stiles niega con la cabeza— Así no. Me refiero a... ¿alguna vez has visto mi polla en la mañana?

—Amigo, en serio, ¿dónde coño vas con esto? —pregunta Scott.

Stiles se necesita un minuto para formar la frase— CreoqueDerekhavistomipolladura.

Scott ríe. No es una pequeña risa. Es más una gran carcajada, llorando de la risa, incapaz de respirar. Stiles está molesto— Mira, estoy contento de te parezca divertido —dice, con los brazos cruzados— Pero para mi no lo es. Ha estado actuando raro. 

—Piensas... oh dios... ¿piensas que Derek vio su erección y ahora él no te está hablando? Oh Dios mío. Stiles, eso es... 

—Totalmente plausible. Tio fui allí para verlo.

—Está bien, pero es Derek. Sabes que no es la persona más agradable. Es así con todo el mundo.

—Mira, ¿puedes... no sé, preguntarle si él lo vio?

—No —No hay espacio para la discusión en la voz de Scott— Escúchame. Hay algunas cosas de las que no pienso hablar con Derek. Haya visto o no su erección es una de ellas.

Stiles deja escapar un suspiro que se convierte en un gruñido— Vale. Pero esta noche duermes en el suelo.

Scott sólo se ríe.

Desde que Stiles no lo consiguió con Scott, busca otra manera. Una que no implique preguntarle si Derek vio al pequeño Stiles hace dos semanas. Pero entre la captura del kelpie (en su forma de un muy cabreado escoces) y estudiar para los exámenes finales, la oportunidad no le llego hasta haber pasado casi un mes.

Todo el mundo estaba en la casa de Derek para la fiesta de fin de año. No tan grande como el desastre de Halloween. Solo algo pequeño. La manada solamente. Y Danny. Mientras el resto de la manada está viendo el " _El Club de los Cinco_ " (porque hey, es un clásico), Stiles se escabulle a la cocina para coger una bebida. Derek está en la esquina, cogiendo un trozo de pizza y Stiles mira su espalda durante un tiempo, un muy largo tiempo. Tiempo suficiente para que Derek pudiera coger su pizza.

—Jesús, ¿cuánto tiempo te lleva coger un trozo —Se queja.

Derek se gira lentamente, manteniendo la mirada fija en la pared detrás de Stiles— No sabía que alguien estuviera esperando. ¿Quieres un trozo? 

—Sólo una bebida está bien. Cerveza. Bebida alcohólica. Alcohol.

Al parecer, el consumo de alcohol por un menor no perturba Derek. Él sólo sigue mirando a la pared. Ni siquiera mira a Stiles. Bien. Si eso es a lo que quiere jugar. Stiles toma su vaso y se dirige de nuevo a la sala de estar, colocándose entre Scott y Lydia en el sofá. Derek se sienta en el suelo, apoyando contra la pared por lo que todavía puede ver la televisión.

Stiles lo intenta, maldición. Trata de prestar atención a la película. Después de todo, es una de sus favoritas, y mucho más cuando había conseguido que la vieran después de descubrir que la mayoría de ellos nunca la habían visto. Continua mirando de un lado a otro, primero a la televisión y luego a Derek, y luego otra vez a la televisión. Y sabe que Derek lo ve. El atrapa la mirada de Derek cada vez que lo fulmina con la mirada. Alguno de los tiene que ceder. Es un valiente esfuerzo, pero cuando Bender le pregunta a Claire si quiere ver al hombre con Elefantitis en las bolas, no puede evitarlo.

—¿Viste mi polla hace unas semanas? —demanda Stiles— Cuando viniste a una hora intempestiva

Todo el mundo se olvida de la película para mirar a Derek, pero él sólo está mirado a Stiles— Eran las once y media. Y sí que lo hice.

Stiles no puede dejar de asentir— Guay. Bien. Sí. Guay. Está bien —Él se frota las manos, sin saber su próximo movimiento. No lo había planeado con tanta antelación— Sí. Así que. Bien. ¿Y?

Esta vez, Derek se congela. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a decirle a Stiles que era en lo único que había estado pensando todas las veces que lo había visto? ¿Que le hacia desear hacer cosas sucias que los dejarían a ambos agitados y algo atemorizados?. Pero este no era el momento ni el lugar para esta conversación. Pero tenía que decir algo.

—Era muy rosa.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles no puede dejar de pensar en lo que dijo Derek. Rosa. ¿Qué diablos se suponía que significaba eso? ¿Rosa? ¿Se puede llamar rosa a una polla? Podía ser "pequeña" o "Parece mortadela", pero jodidamente rosa? Stiles no sabe cómo lidiar con eso. Él deja pasar el tema por el resto de la noche, porque a pesar de que quiere hablar de ello, al menos tiene una mínima pizca de tacto. Sólo un poco.

Eso no le impide regresar al loft al día siguiente, solo. Cuando llega a la puerta, le resulta mucho más llamar de lo que había pensado. Así que en vez de hacerlo, se queda allí de pie... durante diez minutos. De vez en cuando, levanta la mano para llamar, pero se lo piensa mejor y da vueltas.

Media hora más tarde, Derek sube las escaleras, con bolsas de la compra en la mano— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —le pregunta.

—¿Qué quieres decir con rosa? —argumenta Stiles.

Derek necesita un minutos para averiguar sobre lo que Stiles está hablando. Rabia hecho todo lo posible para olvidar que el había dicho algo sobre la polla de Stiles. En lugar de responder, el pasa por el lado de Stiles rozándole y abre la puerta, entrando. Como era de esperar, Stiles le sigue al interior.

—Tio. No estoy bromeando. ¿Qué quieres decir con rosa? Podrías haber dicho grande o pequeña, o agradable... ¿pero rosa?

Derek rueda los ojos y abre la nevera— Sí, Stiles. Rosa. Yo sólo lo vi unos segundos, y yo hice todo lo posible para tratar de sacar la imagen de mi mente.

—¿Por qué? —demandas Stiles— ¿Debido a que mi polla no es bonita? Tengo que hacerte saber que mi polla se ve muy bien, gracias.

Necesita todo lo que tiene para no mirarlo. Para pensar lo que realmente quiere decir. Así que coloca la bolsa de naranjas en el cajón de la fruta, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener su ritmo cardíaco constante— Nunca dije que fuera fea.

Stiles se detiene en eso— Espera ... ¿estás diciendo que te gusta la forma en que se ve mi polla?

—¿Podemos dejar de decir Polla?

Stiles rueda los ojos—¿Preferirías que calificó como un pene? ¿Pito? ¿Pilila? ¿Johnson?

—Prefiero que no lo llames de ninguna manera —dice Derek. Está definitivamente está ruborizado, pero primero se condenaría si iba a dejar que Stiles lo incomodara—¿Por qué eres tan insistente de que hablamos de su polla?

—¡Porque la viste! Y todo lo que dijiste de ella era que "era de color rosa".

Dejando escapar un suspiro de exasperación, Derek se volvió hacia el dejando la puerta de la nevera abierta— ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que piense? Has sido amigo de Scott desde que erais pequeños. También la ha visto. ¿Le preguntaste que pensaba de ella?

Esta vez, fue el turno de Stiles sonrojarse— Bueno no. Pero yo le he dicho que su polla se ve increíble.

Derek parpadea unas cuantas veces— Stiles... la mayoría de la gente no tiene nada que decir acerca de los pollas de los demás. Estás en el equipo de lacrosse. Otras personas habrán visto tu polla.

—Sí, pero ninguno que yo...

—¿Ninguno tu qué? —Derek tiene la sensación de saber exactamente lo que Stiles va a decir, pero él no va a permitir sentir esperanza por tener razón.

—Ninguno que... me importe lo que tengan que decir acerca de mi polla.

—Pero, ¿por qué te importa? ¿Por qué te importa lo que tengo que decir? No puede ser simplemente el orgullo.

Stiles no puede mirar a los ojos de Derek mientras trata de encontrar la manera de decirlo— Porque... Quiero que te guste.

Bueno, están llegando a alguna parte. Derek se suaviza, su cuerpo se relaja. Tal vez Stiles se sienta de la misma manera— ¿Por qué quieres que me guste?

Stiles traga con dificultad— ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

—Por supuesto que quiero saberlo. No te lo estaría pidiendo que si no lo quisiera.

—Tal vez yo no te lo quiero decir.

Derek rueda los ojos y cruza los brazos. Stiles puede ser terco. Lo sabe. Pero están tan cerca de llegar a la verdad. Alejándose de la encimera, se desabrocha sus pantalones vaqueros, empujándolos hacia abajo más allá de sus caderas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta Stiles. Él puede sentir su corazón latiendo un poco más rápido, y se lame el labio.

—Demostrando un punto. Déjame hacerlo —Da un paso por detrás de la encimera, así Stiles puede verlo.

Resulta que, Derek lleva calzoncillos bóxer. Y se ven... bueno, se ven muy bien sobre Derek. Stiles no puede dejar de mirar el bulto. Es.... grande. Sin duda más grande que la suya, lo que debería hacer que se sienta incomodo, pero en realidad lo enciende. Y luego Derek se baja los bóxers. 

es sólo una vuelta en. Y luego empuja Derek sus calzoncillos bóxer abajo más allá de la protuberancia. Stiles se lame los labios de nuevo.

Estar desnudo nunca ha molestado Derek. En la universidad, era un modelo de desnudos durante un par de semestres. Los estudiantes de arte necesitaban una referencia, y él necesitaba el dinero. Laura mantuvo un control estricto sobre la herencia. Pero estar desnudo para Stiles, ahora Derek puede entenderlo. Puede entender por qué Stiles quiera que le gustara su polla. De hecho, todo lo que puede pensar es en impresionar a Stiles.

—¿Cuál es tu punto? —Stiles pregunta con la voz tensa.

Su boca se siente como si hubiera comido canela, está tan seco. Debido a que Derek es perfecto. Stiles ha visto porno. Multitud de él. Ocurre cuando uno no tiene forma de liberar su libido. Y Derek sin duda tiene una polla del porno. Está sin cortar, lo que siempre asumió Stiles. Stiles descubre que quiere dar un paso adelante. Sostenerla con la mano y hacer que Derek se sienta bien. Pero no es capaz de moverse.

Derek se aclara la garganta y mira a los ojos Stiles— Dijiste que querías que me gustara tu polla, pero no quieres decirme por qué. Yo... quería demostrarte que también quería eso. Quería que la mía también te gustara.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Stiles, su cerebro haciendo cortocircuito. No, Derek no pudo haber dicho lo que ha dicho. Simplemente no es posible.

Derek apenas le dirige una mirada de resignación— Creo que ya sabes el por qué. Por la misma razón que quieres tu. Al igual que yo quiero estar contigo.

Stiles está en silencio durante mucho tiempo, tratando de abarcar todo lo que está pasando. A Derek le gusta. Derek ha... pensado en él. Tal vez. Eso fue un gran paso. Pero podía verlo.

—Guau. Sí. Um. Bueno. Quieres estar conmigo —Stiles se las arregla para mirar a todas partes, excepto a Derek— ¿Vamosatenersexoahora? —la pregunta sale antes de que pueda detenerse.

Derek deja escapar una pequeña tos. Como siempre, Stiles sin pelos en la lengua— Estaba pensando en una comida, en realidad. Has estado esperando durante un tiempo, por lo que he podido ver. No me malinterpretes. No estoy diciendo que no. Solo...

—Lo entiendo. Más tarde —Él esperaba con ganas.

Derek asiente con la cabeza, con  un indicio de una sonrisa vacilante en sus labios— Luego.


End file.
